1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety apparatus, and particularly relates to an air bag module in which an inflator and an air bag are secured in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a housing in which the air bag and the inflator are disposed. The inflator is connected with the housing by a threaded mounting stud located at one end of the inflator. The air bag is connected with the housing by a retaining ring which is sewn into the air bag and which is fastened to the housing by screws or rivets. The housing is connected with a portion of the vehicle, such as the vehicle instrument panel, and supports the air bag and the inflator in the vehicle. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to restrain the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.